rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Fight
So how to gunfight eh? Weapons Explosive or incendiary grenades may be thrown in SCP 914 to kill scientists or other hostiles and get their cards or weapons, explosives can kill or scatter crowds, stun grenades can stun hostiles for you to run and hide or to shoot them while they are blinded and incendiary grenades can deter hostiles from following you. Smokes can provide cover in combat, shielding when you are coming out of cover to shoot or confusing and blinding you're enemy. You should always switch a stun grenade or a smoke with a explosive or a incendiary grenade. However, beware, these grenades can affect you too, in fact in some situations killing you. A more in depth guide can be found here about grenades. A weak secondary can be used to the element of surprise, surprising your neutral 'friend' by shooting them in the head when they least expect it. If you have a primary, you should always switch to your secondary weapon instead of reloading, quickly finishing the job instead of wasting the time reloading, where your enemy may have killed you. A semi-automatic weapon may not be suited to many people as it requires accuracy, precision and vigorous clicking, however it deals high amounts of damage when used correctly. Semi-automatic weapons are not suited to crowds but it is highly effective against SCPS, so pick your battles. Fully automatic guns are usually the most used and loved. They deal large amounts of damage quickly and effectively. They work work great against SCPS and crowds alike. Although, a high rate of fire is not always great, as it takes much more concentration to control the recoil and hit your target. Shotguns are very versatile weapons. They either have a very tight spread or excel in close ranged combat. Shotguns shoot a large number of small bullets of low damage called pellets which deal massive damage when many hit. Because of this, they are very easy to hit people but hard to damage them at long or sometimes medium ranges depending on the spread and the shotgun itself. Instead of using the shotgun at long ranges, switch to your secondary, which you should make sure is semi-automatic and loaded. Or, you could not engage in combat with long ranged targets, instead running away to ambush them or to close the distance. Shotguns are also good for SCPS but not crowds and excel at close ranged ambushes. Although not part of the game, melee weapons are soon to be added with D class allegedly getting shivs. This changes everything. Although they have little range, you can usually spawn with them, providing and early game weapon to defend with and they deal high damage or have high attack speed at great consistency. You could instantly stab a scientist or befriend them and stab their back with a powerful weapon or watch them react as they quickly stab them with a quick weapon. They could be used in ambushes to great affect as due to their short range comes with high damage at high consistency. How to actually fight The map is your best friend and enemy. Movement * Stand Still (Most risky option, but most accurate.) * Small sidesteps ( Gives you a balance between hard to hit and accuracy.) * Wide sprays ( Used in wide areas such as surface, least accuracy but if you can change up, hardest to hit.) Corners Corners such as doors and gates are great ambush points. Shotguns work best in these environments. How to actually hit your targets Since the bullets are projectiles, your movement adjusts their trajectory. in wide sprays, move the way parallel to them. If done right, you kill your enemy. First shot advantage and choke points If you can get your opponents in a line, taking them down is easy. If you get the drop on them (Opening doors, elevators, getting chased by hostiles) it is fatal for them. On the other side of the barrel What if you get into a choke point? Toss grenades. What if you're outnumbered? either repeat and run, or find a choke point and take em out. Dealing with neutrals Don't kill them. Except for UNGOC. anyone giving out threats should be killed. If a neutral has no gun, you could rob them. If they cooperate, free card. If they don't,it's up to you. Or you could use them as hitmen, it doesn't really matter. We aren't sure if you coordinate with Class D as UNGOC to keep the UIU and facility away from GRU-P to avoid major conflict, I applaud you. Or you could tell Class D's to execute order 66 as CI. Terminating SCPS Keep your distance. If it's SCP-035, refer to him as a higher HP human that everyone likes to pick up to become Serpent's Hand. If you encounter SCP-173, immediately open fire and avoid being stuck in a corner, and run if he activates his ability. If you spot SCP-076-2, retreat until you find a crowd of friendlies/neutrals (NEVER fight SCP-076-2 alone), and open fire at him. Battling SCP-457 and SCP-066 have similar strategies, always keep your distance. While SCP-066 has a shorter hit box and is faster, it's attack has a cool down. That's your chance to strike. SCP-049 is very slow, but can easily get you if you attempt to juke him or if you're cornered. Do note that you're better off combating Doc alone than with a group to avoid multiple infection victims. SCP-610 has the same speed as a human, but it's HP is no different to a normal human's (This may be changed in the new update). If you encounter SCP-106, keep running, but don't bother closing doors behind you. If a group of hostiles is nearby, take your chances and run into him. SCP-280 can be able to run fast, but once it's ability is in cool down, this is your chance to attack. SCP-096 is devastating once triggered, but use his transformation time as an advantage to fire. He can only take up to 6 Frag Grenade explosions. If SCP-966 is nearby, throw a Smoke Grenade to spot him easier. You will catch sight of him briefly whenever he attacks, and his HP isn't as strong as others'. Pre-Shooting When you do not know the enemy position, you can quickly shoot around to see if the bullets register. Flanking Get in touch with friendlies or neutrals to lead hostiles into kill zones. Pick them off. Ammo Preservation You should always preserve your ammo. You don't know when the next fight will begin. That being said, you shouldn't always reload after every fight. A hostile may be waiting for that gun fire to recede as a queue for them to come out, guns blazing as you're reloading. Therefore, always reload when you are safe, but not after a fight or preserve your ammo. Ambushes You may want to surprise your enemies in an ambush, where you usually wait where many players go, like for example the upgrader in Light Containment Zone, Heavy Containment Zone armory, the tesla gate in HCZ, and close the doors leading to it. Once you hear the doors opening, or see a door near you opening, prepare or close the distance between you and the target and strike before they realize what is happening. You usually should use a shotgun or automatic weapons in an ambush. Mouse Sensitivity Recommended setting is one of the following, whatever fit you best. 0.84 (Best) 0.86 (If you like a highest version of 0.84 for short range urban combat) 0.88, 0.89, 0.9 - 1.0 Due to updates, this guide may or may not be outdated. Affiliations Category:Guide